


Somebody to Lean On

by Elli_Green95



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Friendship, Gen, HIV/AIDS, Life truly sucks, Love my angels, Male-Female Friendship, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli_Green95/pseuds/Elli_Green95
Summary: The three words a person never wants to hear You. Have. Cancer. After her diagnosis, Dominique Beyrand feels empty so she confides in a close friend. Little did she know that something so terrible would bring about a even closer connection.





	Somebody to Lean On

“I’m sorry Ms. Beyrand but your tests came back positive. You have a cancerous tumor in your breast.” 

_ **You. Have. Cancer ** _

Cancer. Just thinking about the word gave a cold and unwanted chill down Dominique’s spine. Cancer. It’s something she saw awareness for on tv while making lunch for her kids but something like that she never thought would come close to her.

On the way home all she could think about was 

_ **Why ** _

This year had been turned upside down for her. Her loving and famous boyfriend had dumped her by marring her. Even in her head it just didn’t sound right but that’s how it truly happened. They married in the registers office with only Freddie and Mary there as witnesses, hardly a marriage she would say, but they did it to protect Felix and Rory. Then after that he moved out and moved in with Debbie Leng, a model who he met while shooting his Cowboys and Indians video for The Cross. One train wreck after another. 

The other thing that crossed her mind was who to tell. She didn’t want to tell to many people so she only decided to tell Roger and Chrissie. The only two people she could trust right now. Despite the weird marriage-breakup she was still very close with Roger and as her friend and father of her babies he deserved to know. And Chrissie... _gosh_ Chrissie. Chrissie was Dominique’s rebound and best friend. She was always there even when Roger wasn’t. She hated to stress out Chrissie even more with her divorce from Brian and struggling to find a job and new place to raise 3 kids. 

Dominique arrived home, threw her coat on the leather couch and made her way to the phone. After two hours of emotional conversation with Roger and Chrissie, Dominique went to compose herself in the mirror. She took a long look at herself. She didn’t look sick yet she looked sad. She still looked like that 70s French beauty yet she didn’t feel like it. While cleaning off her eye makeup, she got a feeling in her gut that she needed to call Freddie. She didn’t understand why. She hadn’t seen Freddie since during the Magic Tour at Wembley, but she felt like she was going to regret it if she didn’t tell him. 

Dominique made her way back to the phone and typed in Freddie’s number. She was nervous yet excited to talk to him. Many scenarios ran through her mind about how this was going to go as the receiver rang. A sweet and compassionate voice answered the phone, 

“Hi you’ve reached Jim”

”Hi Jim. How are you?”

”Oh hi Dominique! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. Yes I’m doing quite well, how bout you? And how are Rory and Felix? Also sorry about the cat noises on my end, Lilly and Tom are all over me!” 

She chuckled at Jim’s cheerful tone. He was always so kind to her as he was to everybody and everything. Freddie deserved someone like him.

”I’m doing pretty well and so are the kids. They’re growing up so quickly I can’t believe Rory is already 5, sweet thing. Jim is Freddie home?” 

“Yes would you like to speak with him?”

”If it’s not to much trouble.”

”Of course not! Hold on a sec please.” 

Another voice answered, still cheery and soft but a bit weary. 

“Miss Beyrand. It’s been way to long daring. How are you?” 

“Freddie! Oh god I’ve missed you. Actually that’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

”What is it?”

”Freddie I have stage 2 breast cancer.”

Silence and then a response 

“I have AIDS.”

Her heart and stomach sank. Did she hear that correctly? AIDS? That couldn’t be, he couldn’t have a monstrous disease like that. The difference between cancer and AIDS was that there was a survival rate for cancer but AIDS was basically a death sentence. 

“Freddie...I-I’m sorry. How long..who knows?”

”Thank you for your sympathy darling truly. I’ve known for about six months and no one knows except you, Jim, and of course Brian, Rog, and Deaks. The reason I told you this was because I wanted to tell you it’s ok to be frightened. I’m frightened of what’s to come for me and everyone tells you to put on a brave face and yes you should do that, but it’s ok to be scared, as long as you have people to help you out.”

”Thank you Freddie. I’m terrified for me and for my children, but your words make me feel a million times better. If there is anything I can do please call.”

”Always and before you go Dom, I always will be your shoulder to lean on. Ok?” 

“Ok Freddie, thanks again. I hope I can see you soon, love you Fred.” 

“Love you to Dom. Bye”

”Bye”

And just like that everything became a little easier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here goes. I saw a post on Twitter that said Freddie told Dom he had aids after she told him she had breast cancer to tell her that she could lean on him. After reading that first I got emotional and then I got an idea and here we are! I really hoped you liked this and it made you emotional. It really sucked for Dominique and Freddie but at least Dominique is cancer free now and Freddie is with Jim and the angels. Bye everyone and see you later 💕


End file.
